This is Halloween
by MissSangoH
Summary: Quand l'Araignée fête Halloween après avoir mangé des Cookies (douteux) qu'Uvoguine a volés chez une mamie qu'il a tuée.


Anime/Manga : HunterxHunter (l'anime de 2011 et le manga)

Auteur : MissSangoH

Titre : This is Halloween

Rating : T (Ni gore, ni sanglant, mais avec Franklin et Feitan, c'est-on jamais!)

Genre : Humour/Friendship

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et dans cet état, leur créateur ne les reconnaitrait pas …

Résumé : Quand l'Araignée fête Halloween après avoir mangé des Cookies (douteux) qu'Uvoguine a volés chez une mamie qu'il a tuée.

Note de l'auteur : Il n'y aura ni Nobunaga, ni Hisoka dans cette fic, désolé ! ^^'

* * *

**_This is Halloween_**

Uvoguine rentra fièrement dans le nouveau repère de l'araignée, tout content de sa trouvaille. En effet, assoiffé et affamé, il avait comme d'habitude choisit un appartement au hasard pour y pénétrer, tuer les habitants et s'emparer de ce qui l'intéressait (généralement, le frigo !). Mais aujourd'hui, malheur ! En entrant dans ce vieil appartement moisit, d'un rose pâle et qui sentait … le vieux, et bien justement, il y rencontra une vieille femme. Elle ne semblait d'abord pas l'avoir vu car elle avait marché sans le regarder ou s'offusquer qu'il soit pénétré chez elle comme ça. Uvoguine c'était d'abord dit qu'il allait peut être piller le frigo en épargnant la vieille femme aveugle : il avait cherché la cuisine, l'air de rien, et avait commencé à ouvrir les placards, à la recherche de gâteaux diverses. Ses camarades et lui adorant tous la nourriture sucré et sachant qu'il était 16h, c'était l'heure du goûter. Par chance, la mamie semblait faire cuir des Cookies : il avait alors ouvert la porte du four et avait pu constater que : premièrement c'était bel et bien des Cookies. Deuxièmement, ils étaient parfaitement dorés et prêt à être kidnappés. Et dernièrement, c'était des Cookies préparés à base de chocolat Milka. Uvoguine en salivait d'avance et était sur que ses camarades de la Brigade seraient fière de lui ! Il sortit le plateau du four et, trop emporté par l'idée de se goinfrer, il ne fit pas attention à la vieille qui l'avait bien vu la première fois et qui était partie chercher son arme favorite pour ce débarrasser de ce jeune malpolie :

« Mécréant » fit-elle en se jetant sur le numéro 11 du la brigade, brandissant sa canne en bois.

Uvoguine surpris, se retourna à vive allure et faillit ce prendre le bout en métal en plein dans l'œil (heureusement pour lui, ses reflexes naturels lui évitèrent d'être borgne). Il rugit et se jeta sur la pauvre grand-mère en lui criant « VIEILLE FOLLE » tel un ours mal léché. Cependant la mamie était agile et habituée à la jeunesse délinquante : elle n'eut qu'à tendre sa canne dans les jambes du meurtrier pour que celui-ci trébuche sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Celle-ci, croyant que le tour était joué, frappa sur son crâne dans un élan de sadisme en riant comme une personne que la démence doit avoir touché depuis longtemps. Cependant, bien qu'elle ait sans doute réussie à se débarrasser de moult agresseurs de cette manière par le passé, Uvoguine n'était pas n'importe quel jeune délinquant et il se releva sous le regard de la vieille femme, mais celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur : en une fraction de seconde, le numéro 11 avait attrapé sa tête et l'avait mise dans le four encore brûlant. Mamie ne s'en était pas relevée !

Il était donc fier d'apporter les Cookies à ses camarades, gagnés durement. Bien sur, l'épisode de la vaillante grand-mère resterait inconnu des autres membres : Uvoguine avait une fierté et une réputation à tenir ! S'ils apprenaient qu'une grand-mère l'avait mit à terre en un coup alors que 200 membres de la mafia n'y étaient pas parvenu, il risquait de mourir de honte, et finirait par s'auto lapider pour regagner son honneur perdu. Il décida donc de ne rien dire, et brandit d'un air joyeux sa trouvaille au nez de ses camarades enjoués. L'homme à la peau d'ours fut heureux de constater que tous les membres de la brigade y goutèrent, même Feitan : il avait prétexté avoir vidé de ses tripes sa dernière victime et cela lui avait donné faim.

Tout le monde était donc heureux, car tout le monde avait faim : quand ils résidaient dans la ville de l'étoile, ils étaient trop pauvre pour manger chaque jours à leur faim et ils se sentaient comme des bourgeois de pouvoir manger pour le goûter aujourd'hui. Hélas pour eux, la Mamie défunte n'allait pas les laisser manger ses Cookies comme ça ! Non, bien que morte, elle leur avait préparé une petite surprise, un petit cadeau. Ces Cookies Milka qu'elle fabriquait étaient aussi la source de sa démence et de la folie prochaine qui allait s'emparer des membres de la brigade fantôme.

Au début, tout semblait plutôt bien ce passer : ils digéraient tranquillement et personne ne parlait donc ils ne pouvaient par encore ce rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis Sharnalk, toujours heureux et de bonne humeur, suggéra que cette journée du 31 octobre devrait être « la » journée de l'araignée. En effet c'était la journée des monstres, des sorcières, une fête sanglante, proche de l'esprit du groupe.

« Mais oui ! C'est Halloween ! » Fit Machi.

« Et il est 6h66 ! » répondit Feitan.

« Nous sommes aussi vendredi 13 ! » renchérit Bonorenof.

« Tous les signes sont réunies ! Cette journée sera la journée de la brigade fantôme, nous allons redonner tout son sens à cette fête en faisant un carnage en ville ! » Déclara le chef de la troupe.

« On devrait voler les bonbons des enfants ! C'est de leur faute si cette journée à perdu son sens premier ! » Proposa Feitan, une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

Cette idée plut aux autres et ils se décidèrent tous à y aller, en se divisant, pour faire régner le chaos sur la ville entière.

Kurotopi parti seul : comme d'habitude c'était une compétition et il était sur qu'avec son habilité, c'est lui qui volerait le plus de bonbons, en les décuplant. Il filait à vive allure, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un groupe d'enfant qui sonnait de porte en porte. Il sauta d'une branche, juste devant leur nez, et essaya de parler d'une manière masculine et autoritaire :

« Les enfants, maintenant vos … »

Mais il fut rapidement interrompu :

« Trop classe ton déguisement !

-On dirait cousin machin !

-C'est tes vrais cheveux ?

-Il est où le reste de la famille Adams ? »

Le groupe d'enfant l'avait encerclé et il se sentait en difficulté. Il commençait à transpirer et à se sentir mal. Un enfant lui avait tiré les cheveux et avait proclamé que c'était effectivement ses vrais cheveux. Tous les autres avaient voulu toucher (ou plutôt tirer un bon coup) pour vérifier. Le nombre d'enfant à s'attrouper autours de lui était grandissant et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était clairement en infériorité numérique et tout espoir de fuite était vain : les enfants étaient parfaitement en cercle et ne laissaient aucune sortie. Jamais auparavant, Kurotopi ne c'était retrouvé dans une situation aussi alarmante. En plus du nombre importants de mangeurs de bonbons adolescents, il y avait aussi leur taille qui l'inquiétait : lui était plutôt petit et ils jetaient tous de grandes ombres terrifiantes sur le sol. Mais le petit meurtrier tient bon, il ne devait pas flancher. Il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à autant d'enfants en même temps, il n'était pas un pro du combat : la seule solution était donc de fuir. Il remarqua une faille dans la troupe d'enfant et voulut en profiter pour bondir, mais ses cheveux l'empêchèrent de voir à temps, un jeune et gros blond, aux mains pleines de chocolats l'attraper par le col, le brandir en l'air et l'emmener avec eux, pour continuer leur quête de la citrouille.

Kurotopi était fini. Mais pour ses camarades, tout n'était pas perdu. Feitan était aussi parti seul, pour pouvoir exercer sadiquement ses méthodes sadiques de tortures psychologiques sur de pauvres enfants sans que ses camarades le lui reprochent.

Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à rencontrer une petite fille, aux cheveux roux et coiffés en couettes, avec une Chupa-Chups à la main. La victime parfaite ! Elle sautillait gaiement, sans savoir qu'elle était épié par un monstre assoiffé de terroriser les enfants. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et se planta à quelques centimètres de la petite fille. Celle-ci redressa la tête et lui sourit. Elle devait avoir à peine 7 ans. Dans un mouvement rapide et digne d'un hunter trois fois étoilés, Feitan lui arracha la sucette des mains. Le résultat fut instantané : la fillette se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Feitan tenait la Chupa-Chups à bout de bras et la fillette avait beau tendre ses petites paluches en l'air, elle ne parviendrait jamais à récupérer son bonbon. Le tortionnaire était au paradis : il avait rarement l'occasion de se frotter à quelqu'un de plus petit que lui. C'était une forme de torture nouvelle qu'il expérimentait et il se sentait puissant. Il commença alors à rire d'un rire de malade (drogué aux Cookies !) en pensant que l'expression « aussi simple que de voler une sucette à un enfant » prenait véritablement tout son sens.

Dans un lieu beaucoup plus éloigné de la ville, Kuroro avait eut une idée brillante. En tant que Chef de la Brigade, il ne pouvait pas perdre une compétition et se devait de rapporter le plus de bonbons possible, et pour cela, il avait demandé l'aide précieuse de Machi.

Ils étaient partis jusque dans la zone industrielle de York Shin, et avaient finalement trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il ne restait plus qu'à Kuroro, avec l'aide nécessaire de Machi, de réussir à compléter les différentes conditions pour voler cette faculté incroyable et ainsi gagner. Ils étaient rentrés dans l'usine, Machi avait ligoté tout le monde dans ses fils de Nen par pur précaution car Kuroro ne savait pas à qui appartenait une telle faculté. Il regardait la machine créer des bonbons de toutes sortes : Chewing-gum, chocolat, pâte de fruit, caramel … Il l'avait longuement observé puis avait touché l'objet et avait fait toucher son livre par tous les employés. Cela aurait dû suffire à voler cette capacité de création, mais pour une raison inconnue, la page du livre restait blanche : c'était impossible. Il faisait face à plus grande incompréhension de l'univers. Il ne pouvait pas copier cette faculté et Kuroro finit par penser que les plus belles merveilles du monde ne pouvaient sans doute pas être volées.

Un second groupe c'était formé dans la brigade fantôme ce soir là : Sharnalk et Uvoguine faisait équipe plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Ils étaient partis l'esprit léger, bien qu'Uvoguine soit toujours perturbé de son altercation avec la grand-mère. Une partie de lui doutait : si une mamie avait réussie à le mettre en difficulté alors une bande d'enfant y arriverait surement aussi ! Mais il préféra garder ses craintes pour lui et laisser agir son coéquipier quand cela serait nécessaire.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite devant une petite troupe d'enfant occupé à trier et se répartir les bonbons gagnés dans la soirée. Sharnalk planta l'une de ses antennes sur le cou d'un des gosses : très vite, la répartition du butin sucré devint une guerre civile à l'échelle miniature. C'était le groupe d'enfant qui n'avait récolté que des bonbons « marque repère », dirigé et leader par Sharnalk, contre ceux qui avaient eut la chance d'avoir des Harribo, et qui bien sur, voulaient les garder. Une bataille sanglante commença et finalement, en voyant le massacre devant ses yeux, Uvoguine ne put résister à l'appel de la foret et se lança dans le tas, attaquant aussi bien les alliés que les ennemis, détruisant tout sur son passage et en oubliant même leur but premier : les bonbons, qui ne résistèrent pas.

A quelque pas de là se trouvait le membre qui avait mangé le plus de Cookies. Il était un grand mangeur et même si ne l'admettrait jamais, il adorait les produits sucrés produit par la vache violette. Phinks était dans un état second et il était parti seul car il ne voulait pas que ses camarades le trouvent faible. Il avait titubé dans les rues sombres de York Shin, sans parvenir à courser les enfants. Il c'était finalement assis sur un banc en méditant sur la vie, et que si tout était fait de Marshmallow, alors l'existence même serait plus simple. Un petit garçon vient se placer devant lui, une barre chocolaté à la main.

« Ça va monsieur ? Vous avez l'air complètement défoncé »

Phinks était un membre de la brigade, c'était un voleur, pour défendre son honneur, il devait voler cette barre au môme, il n'allait pas se laisser insulter comme ça ! Son corps ne le lui répondait que difficilement, mais il fini par réussir à lui arracher des mains. Il rit, mais le gamin n'était pas stupide, et lui reprit aussi vite la barre chocolatée. Phinks fronça les sourcils, et défia le garçon du regard tout en lui reprenant vivement la sucrerie des mains. S'en suivit un long combat, ou les deux se regardaient férocement sans vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Après de longues heures de luttes, Phinks fut le perdant, trop défoncé pour continuer : il s'endormit sur le blanc, tel un clochard mort.

Mais beaucoup plus loin de Phinks se trouvait un autre membre seul, qui lui n'avait pas mangé beaucoup de Cookies, car ses dents étaient en trop mauvaises états mais qui ne tenait pas du tout les substances illicites… En effet Bono c'était échoué à l'extérieur de la ville, il avait trouvé un lac magnifique en suivant un vers luisant et il c'était déshabillé pour gambader à l'aise, tournoyer dans le vent frais de la soirée tout en faisant de la musique grâce à ses nombreux trous dans le corps. Il dansait comme un fou, d'une manière dévertébré et était ivre de bonheur. Au grand jamais il n'avait vu jusqu'à présent de jolies licornes ! C'était sans doute sa musique qui avait dû les attirer ici … Il se dit qu'en continuant ainsi, il finirait peut être par attirer à lui d'autres créatures mythiques, et c'est ainsi qu'il dansa pendant des heures, jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue, en espérant voir un Pikachu.

Shizuku quand à elle, était en plein centre ville. C'était sans doute elle qui était le plus raisonnable et qui n'avait pas totalement perdu la raison. Elle était juste encore plus lente qu'à l'ordinaire, mais seul ceux qui la connaissait très bien pouvait s'en rendre compte. La jeune femme avait décidé d'opter pour la méthode classique de ramassage de bonbon et avait jugé qu'en tant que membre de la brigade fantôme, elle n'avait pas besoin de se déguiser et qu'elle devait déjà être assez effrayante comme ça. Elle frappa à une première porte et un grand homme brun ouvrit la porte, en la dévisageant d'un air austère. Il lui re-claqua presque automatiquement la porte au nez.

« Chérie ! Devines quoi !? Y a une bonne sœur à la porte ! Il devrait avoir honte de venir jusque chez les gens comme ça. »

Shizuku fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être assez menaçante. Pour la prochaine maison, elle allait sortir le grand jeu : elle frappa à la porte et invoqua Deme-Chan. Cette fois, ce fut une jeune femme qui ouvrit et qui la toisa de haut en bas :

« Désolé, votre entreprise a déjà appelé, j'ai déjà un aspirateur ! »

Elle claqua la porte et Shizuku essuya un deuxième échecs, qui s'en suivit de beaucoup d'autre, sans que la numéro 8 ne comprenne pourquoi.

Pakunoda et Franklin quand à eut, avaient pour divers raisons du rester au repère. Pakunoda avait bien tenté de suivre son chef, pour éviter qu'il ne se décoiffe dans l'humidité du soir, mais à peine avait-elle commençait à courir que l'un de ses escarpins Louboutin avait lâché. Elle était donc retournée las au repère, pleurant sur sa chaussure à 5000$ à chaudes larmes. Cette paire était chère à ses yeux. Elle se les était offertes à Noel l'an passé, en signant l'emballage du nom de Kuroro et en s'imaginant que c'était son boss qui avait pensé à elle et qui les lui en avait fait cadeau.

Franklin quand à lui, adorait les enfants, et il lui était tout simplement impossible de leur faire du mal. Mais c'était impossible d'avouer un tel secret à ses camarades sans foi ni lois. Il avait donc du réfléchir à un mensonge qui lui permettrait de ne pas sortir ce soir, mais qui faisait assez meurtrier et qui ferait de lui le plus sanguinaire de la brigade fantôme. Il avait longuement réfléchi et avait fini par dire à ses compagnons d'armes qu'il ne pourrait pas participer au vol des bonbons ce soir, car il était pédophile et qu'il essayait de ne plus être accro aux enfants, et que s'il était trop proche d'eux, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Les autres membres avaient acquiescé et lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient là si jamais il voulait parler, et que le début d'une cure n'était jamais simple. Franklin était fière d'avoir des compagnons si soudés et compréhensifs les uns envers les autres. Feitan lui avait même proposé de lui apporter quelques petites filles en douce !

C'est ainsi que nos amis de la Brigade fêtèrent leur premier Halloween en espérant que beaucoup d'autres suivent et qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble (mais cela était sans prévoir la mort d'Uvoguine et de Pakunoda, et la fuite d'Hisoka qui allait restreindre le nombre de participant au prochain Halloween !).

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce petit épisode spécial Halloween !

Laissez des p'tits coms please ! ;D


End file.
